Where Love Finally Blooms
by Stargiving2413
Summary: In which there is no shame to admit someone you love. "Deny it all you want Ichigo,but you know it's true,"he said as he brought his hands to her face and force her to look at him,"So stop trying to resit it. There is nothing wrong about you loving me,Ichigo. Give into it." fem!IchigoxConnor


**I don't own bleach or assassin's creed.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo swiftly move throught the night forest,unspotted by the red coats that are patrolling the night. She climb and jump through trees to trees with great easement. She stop for a moment for the guards to pass by before continued to reach her destination at the Homestead where her partner Connor,her mentor Achilles,and her younger twin sisters are living. It's been five years since she became an assassin and became Connor's partner. When she first move in before Connor did in the Homestead when her parents were murder by the red coats,she went to Achilles,hoping to enhance her skills so she can keep her sisters here safe in the Homestead and train to become an assassin. At first Achilles refused,saying that it's not suited for a young lady to learn this skills. When a group of red coats came and try to find the Homestead to hunt Ichigo and her sisters and sell them as slaves. Ichigo quickly led them to the other side of the Homestead and fought them off. She manage to kill almost all of them but was overpower by the few she hasn't kill yet.<p>

Just as she thought it was over,Achilles came and kill the rest of them. They both quickly clean up the bodies and hurry to the Homestead. Achilles was impress by her skills and a strong will to keep her sisters,so he finally gave in training her. She train for the past couple of years and she became a full-fledged assassin. She continued her training until one day an Native American boy came to their home. Like Ichigo,he beg for help,but Achilles wouldn't acknowledge him so Ichigo went and talk him. His name is Ratonhnhaké:ton,he said that his people sent him here because of the sign the spirits show him. Ichigo pursue her mentor until finally he gave. He and along with her train Ratonhnhaké:ton for the past few years and became as strong as Ichigo and as they spent time together over the years,they became unbreakable partners.

Ichigo finally made it to the Homestead and quietly went inside,not wanting to wake her mentor and her sisters. When she reach to her room,Ichigo pull her hood down and ran her hand over her bright orange hair,an unusual color for someone to have as a natural color. As she remove her robe and place it on the chair,a hand came up to her mouth and Ichigo quickly brought her and over the intruder's arm and punch him in the gut and push him off of her. She got in her defense stance and turn to face the intruder and relax to see that it's just Connor,who was laying in the ground,holding his stomach and staring at her.

"Connor? What the hell are doing sneaking around my room?"she asked,helping getting Connor up. Connor brush off the dust off him and look at her.

"So how come your here? Not that I'm not glad you to be here,which I'm glad you did actually came,but you've always been gone for so long."Ichigo said with her usual scowl on her face which Connor adores of her ferocity side.

"I came here to see if you were okay. With the red coats scouting around the forest,I was worried if you might get caught so I got here as quick as possible to make sure if your alright.

Ichigo has a slight blush on her face and was glad that it was dark in her room so her wouldn't see it. She's been having these feeling for Connor when he first got her and they train or work together. He was strong,kind,and always put himself first before his friends and comrades. He's also protect of her when they go out,which left Ichigo with these strange feelings when he show his protective side that he rarely show.

This one time when they went to a bar one time,and a drunk old man try to swoon and touch Ichigo,which made Connor angry and he punch the poor drunk old man. Connor grab Ichigo's arm and drag her out of the bar,fuming with anger. Eventually he calm when they reach Homestead and warns her to stay away from any bars they encounter,forbidden her to set a foot there,which piss Ichigo off and the two had an heated argument until finally Ichigo walk away to the forest,ignoring his call for her. She was hanging around the tall tree and sleep there. She woke up by Connor calling out her name and chose to ignore his call. It didn't took long for him to find her and climb up to join. He apologize for his action,he just didn't want her to go around and hang out the wrong people. Ichigo snort at it and she finally forgave him. She was falling in love mad for him. But she couldn't tell him,she couldn't. Otherwise if she did,she'll know that she'll regret it for the rest of her life. And their partnership will end.

She snap out of her thoughts when she felt Connor grip her arm and drag her out of the homestead.

"Hey,where are we going?"she angrily hiss at him,trying to keep her voice down from waking up Achilles,Yuzu,and Karin.

"We're just going to walk in the field. There is something that you and I must discuss in privacy without anyone hearing this or interfering."he said without looking at her,still dragging her as they got out of the house. It didn't took them long to finally reach the field that is fill with long tall grass that reach to their waist. Connor let go of her arm and she rub it gently. He took a deep breath and turn to face.

"There is something you and I need to discuss. Something that I want to talk to you to alone."he said seriously. He look at her with a somewhat lovingly look in his eyes and she felt her cheeks burn once again.

"Well,let's hear."she said,her voice slightly cracking.

He close his eyes and took another deep breath before reopen his eyes.

"Ichigo...it's been fives years since we first met. I'm really glad that we get to meet each other and spent time together all the time.

Ichigo blink at what he said. Her heart skip a beat when he gotten closer to her and place a hand on her waist.

"W-what are y-you trying to say to me?"

Connor sigh,pressing his forehead against her's and look at her in the eyes.

"Ichigo...I love you."

She felt as if the world stop moving at the three words she heard. She took deep breath and close her eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"C-connor...a-are you sure about this? Being with me,that is? I mean,I know that I'm not the girl that everyone wants. And I don't see how you could love someone like me. There are alot of other women that far more beautiful than me. You can-"

Connor press her to close to him and wrap his arms around. He lean to ear and gently trail her outer shell.

"No,Ichigo. It's you that I want to be with. I know that you feel the same for me. I can see it in your eyes."Connor whispered to her ear.

Her eyes widened in shock. How the hell does he know that,she made sure to mask it.

"I-I don't k-know what y-your talking about."

Ichigo curse herself for letting her emotions win her.

"Deny it all you want Ichigo,but you know it's true,"he said as he brought his hands to her face and force her to look at him,"So stop trying to resit it. There is nothing wrong about you loving me,Ichigo. Give into it."

Ichigo relish in the feeling of his hands cradling her face,his warm breath brushing her face. She felt as if her heart is beating off the chart as Connor lean in to her and press a gentle kiss. She stiffing at the kiss before relaxing as he wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him as he deepen the kiss. Ichigo moan as Connor ran his tongue over her bottom lips,seeking entrance and she automatically open her lips and he thrust his tongue inside. Ichigo whimper as Connor's tongue explore every corner of her mouth and memories the cavern of her mouth. She felt something stir inside of her and she wrap her arms around his neck and pull them down,disappearing in the tall field grass,with Ichgio laying on her back and Connor on top of her. They pull away and look at each other in the eyes. Connor stare down at her with a lovingly look in his eyes. Ichigo fidget under his stares and has a light blush on her face.

"What? What is it? Is there something in my face?"she asked,annoy and embarrassed by him staring at her.

"Nothing,just admiring how beautiful you look under the moonlight."he said as he held her face with his hands and her blush redden even worst. He lean down and kiss her heatedly and passionately and coaxed her to return the kiss evenly. Connor broke away again and press chaste kisses her neck,slowly unbuttoning her shirt and swiftly remove,carelessly throwing it to the flow. Ichigo blushed as the same color of her name and cover herself but was stop by Connor. He shook his head at her and slowly move her hands away.

"Please,you don't have to hide yourself from me. It's just you and me here alone."he assured her as he slowly brought a hand to her left breast and gave it a rough squeeze. Ichigo gasp out loud,her eyes tight shut and turn head to side way. Connor help but smirk at her reaction. She's so adorable when she's all flustered which was also the reason that he loves her. Ichigo slowly got up and removed his robe and unbutton his shirt and toss it to the other clothes and he was completely exposed as well. He gently lay her back down and brought his hand to her breast again and brought the other one to her right breast and knead them both. Ichigo moan at the strange feeling. It was odd,but not uncomfortable either. Connor lean down and press hot open-mouthed kisses all over her breasts.

"Ah...hah...oooh...ah..!...hah...hah..!..."Ichigo moan out as Connor lick and suck her nipples. She felt heat building up inside of her belly and something wet began to form between her legs. Connor trail his kiss to her stomach and in one swift movement,he remove her pants and underwear along with her boots. He spread out her legs and is completely exposed to him. Ichigo stare nervously at him as his two fingers stroke her gently and then he thrust his fingers inside and began to fuck her. Ichigo cried out in pleasure each time Connor's finger hit a certain spot mercilessly. Just as she was about to come,he withdrew his hands out of her. She was about to groan of the lost of his fingers,Connor removed his pants,underwear,and boots. He grab her legs and position himself,ready to penetrate inside of her.

Connor lean down to her and whisper her ear.

"Are you ready?"he asked,waiting for her answer as his member throbbing,begging to be inside of the woman he loves. She smile softly at him and gently rub his cheeks,a side that Ichigo rarely show. She nod at him and he wrap his arms around and gave a passionate kiss and then thrust himself inside of her and her cry of pain were silence by a searing kiss by Connor. He broke away from the kiss and gently took her face with his hands and look at her in the eyes.

"Ichigo...do you trust me?"

"Yes Connor...I'll always trust you."

He smile at her words and began to make love with her until finally morning comes and went back to their home as newly lovers that their love will blossom and grow forever more.


End file.
